


The Guardian

by boneswrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Robot dog, Tony's lab, Two Year Old Peter, they're the softest dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneswrites/pseuds/boneswrites
Summary: Logan and two year old Peter visit Tony while he works in the lab. Tony has gifts for both Logan and Peter. It's so fluffy and soft.





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Logan and Tony are the softest dads! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Tony wakes up before Logan, the run is shining through the blind but it’s not too strong yet. He turns to look at Logan’s sleeping face, peaceful and relaxed. He reaches out, pushing a strand of brown hair that’s fallen on his husband’s forehead and kisses said forehead. Logan stirs, drawing closer to Tony but doesn’t wake up. Logan quietly chuckles, caressing Logan’s stubbled cheek with his thumb and watches him sleep for a few more minutes. He then carefully untangles himself from Logan’s hold, making sure not to jostle too much and wake Logan up. 

After his trip to the bathroom, Tony grabs a pen and notepad and writes a note for Logan. He checks in on two-year-old Peter on his way to the kitchen, the little boy enveloped in his blanket and tightly holding onto his favorite stuffed penguin. Tony smiles, running his hand over Peter’s hair and then retreats to get his coffee. 

Logan wakes up a couple hours later, the space next to him empty and cold. He turns on his back, the void next to him evident. 

“Darlin?” Logan calls out, his voice heavy with sleep.

No answer.

“Tony?” Logan tries again, this time squinting one eye open and looks around the room. The bathroom light isn’t switched on. 

Logan sighs, and after a couple seconds sits up, running a hand through his hair and scratching his cheek. He takes a glance at the nightstand and sees a note.

 

_Gone to the lab, didn’t want to wake you._

 

_T_

 

Logan returns the note and gets up, heading to the bathroom. He emerges a few minutes later, and decides to check on Peter. Logan tiptoes into Peter’s bedroom, cautious incase he’s still asleep. Peter’s eyes are wide open and roaming around the ceiling when Logan stands in front of him, Peter immediately breaking into a smile when he sees his dad. 

“Daddy!” Peter giggles.

“Good morning, monkey,” Logan smiles.

Peter reaches his arm up towards Logan.

“Come here,” Logan slips his hands under Peter’s arms and lifts him up, settling him against his hip. “You sleep well?”

Peter smiles.

Logan plants a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Let’s get some breakfast and then go see your papa, huh?”

Peter nods. “Cookie!”

Logan chuckles. “Maybe we’ll have cookies later, how about banana and juice?” 

Peter takes a moment, considering Logan’s options then nods. 

Logan settles Peter in his highchair, then moves to cut the banana for him and puts some of his favorite crackers in a bowl, placing both plastic plates in front of Peter. While Peter eats, Logan pours a cup of coffee for himself and munches on some of the same crackers. When Peter’s almost done, Logan gets some juice and pours some into Peter’s sippy cup. 

“Papa!” Peter demands.

“Alright, big guy,” Logan chuckles, picking Peter up from his chair and setting him on the ground. “Lets go see papa.”

Logan takes Peter’s small hand into his own and they slowly make their way downstairs towards Tony’s lab. 

“Tony?” Logan calls out once they walk into the lab.

Peter’s eyes are big, looking around the lab in wonder and amazement. 

“Over here!” 

Logan and Peter walk towards Tony’s voice and once Tony comes into view, Logan crouches next to Peter, pointing at Tony. “Look who it is.”

“Papa!” Peter exclaims, walking towards Tony.

“There’s my little man,” Tony smiles, his arms open wide for Peter.

Peter walks into Tony’s arms, and Tony hugs him, kissing Peter’s temple and making the little boy giggle. 

“Hey darlin,” Logan says, approaching with a warm smile.

“Hi babe,” Tony looks up, giving Logan a brief kiss. “How was breakfast?”

“Good, Pete was too excited to come down here,” Logan chuckles. 

“Were you, huh? Were you excited to get to papa’s lab?” Tony tickles Peter.

Peter howls with laughter, making the dad laugh too. 

“Before we go anywhere, here,” Tony hands Logan a pair of safety goggles and puts a small pair on Peter’s face. “Wanna go see what papa is working on?”

Peter quickly nods, holding onto Tony’s hand as they walk through the lab. 

“Good morning, Mr. Howlett,” Jarvis says.

“Morning,” Logan replies.

Peter giggles when he hears Jarvis’s voice.

“And young Peter,” Jarvis adds. 

Peter giggles more when he hears his name.

“He’s happy to hear your voice, Jarvis,” Tony says.

“How’s it going?” Logan asks.

“It’s good, it’s connecting to my phone right now. Meanwhile until it does, I want you to finally look at this,” Tony comes to a stop in front of a large stainless steel table, swinging Peter up from the floor and into his arms. “What do you think?”

Logan takes a minute or so to admire the new uniform Tony put together for him. They’ve been talking about getting new uniforms and Tony knows Logan hasn’t had an upgrade in a long time, so he took it upon himself to add some adjustments and options into it. He’s mostly kept it a surprise for Logan, just asking about colors and small things, but this is the first time Tony’s let Logan see it. 

It’s a mix of blue and yellow, and the material is soft and Logan knows it’s going to be more comfortable than all the other uniforms he ever wore. He runs his fingers over it, over the X’s. The padding in some areas is heavier than others, and there are openings in the gloves where Logan’s claws come out.

“It’s beautiful,” Logan expresses. 

“I’m glad you like it, babe,” Tony wraps his free arm around Logan’s waist, his other arm holding Peter against his chest. 

Logan kisses Tony’s temple. “Thank you, darlin. But you know the rest of the team are gonna be jealous and ask you for uniforms too, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Tony sighs dramatically then chuckles. 

Logan chuckles too. “Does it come with a mask?” 

Tony smirks and his phone pings. Without answering, Tony walks away.

“Tony! Does it come with a mask?” Logan asks after him. 

“Give me your phone!” is Tony’s reply. 

Logan shakes his head and follows his husband. Tony hands Peter to Logan as Logan hands him his phone.

Logan looks at Peter. “Your papa is driving me crazy, you know that?” He kisses Peter’s temple.

Tony chuckles and Peter giggles. 

“It’s connecting to your phone now,” Tony says. “And then it will be ready for you, little man.” He ruffles Peter’s hair. 

Logan puts Peter down on the table and sits on the chair, so Peter’s legs are dangling in front of Logan’s chest and Logan has his hands on either side of Peter’s waist, keeping him balanced. Peter puts his hands on Logan’s stubbly cheeks and giggles, the texture against his skin tickling him. Logan moves his face and kisses Peter’s tiny hands. 

Once Logan’s phone pings too, Tony returns Logan’s phone and unplugs what he’s been working on for Peter.

“Ready?” Tony looks at Peter.

Peter’s eyes are wide, and he closes one of his hands around the front of Logan’s tshirt. 

Tony turns it on, a little black robot dog lights up. Peter lets out a small gasp, his eyes running over the dog as the dog walks towards him. 

“Dog,” Peter points to it.

“Yeah, bud, it’s a dog,” Logan chuckles, nodding. “It’s for you.”

Peter starts reaching out his hand towards it but retreats it before he can touch the dog. 

“It’s okay, Pete, you can touch it,” Tony encourages him. He picks Peter up off the table and gets closer to the dog, moving to touch it himself. Seeing Tony touch the dog gives Peter the push and Peter too reaches out and puts his hand on it. He smiles.

“You like it?”

“Dog,” Peter giggles. 

“I think that’s it’s designated name now,” Logan says. 

Tony chuckles. “The cameras are in the eyes, and the microphone is in the nose. It always follows the heat signature around and I adjusted the monitor to Peter’s heat signature. It’s always going to stop one foot around Peter so it doesn’t trip him or get in his way. But it’s also light enough for him to carry it if he wants,” Tony explains. “And there’s direct feeds to our phones that run twenty-four-seven. Also, Dog doesn’t break.” 

“This is a really good idea,” Logan nods. 

Tony puts Peter on the ground and then Dog. Peter takes a step back and Dog moves forward, stopping one foot away from Peter. Peter looks at his dads then takes another step, Dog moving the same distance. He runs a few steps and stops, looking at Dog and giggles when he sees him going towards him. 

Tony opens his phone and looks at the direct feed, the picture and sound in high definition. “Picture and sound are working.” 

“Peter’s going to be having a lot of fun with Dog,” Logan chuckles, watching Peter and Dog. 

Peter walks to Dog, picks it up and hugs it. He looks at Logan and Tony again. “Dog!” 

Peter spends most of the day walking around and being followed by Dog. 


End file.
